


Little Bit of Patience

by lil_1337



Series: Dream Team [1]
Category: Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble in paradise scenario for the stages of love community.  Set within the Dream team universe.    Trouble in paradise - Jealousy, first fight, break up, reconciliation, make up/make up sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> [ ] Denotes telepathy.

(Jealousy) 

They looked so cozy standing there at the bar with Megabyte's arm around Jade's shoulders and Jade leaning against him. The fact that they hadn't dated for close to two years and that Jade and Kevin were in love, completely and totally in love, didn't help a damn bit. Adam was always the first one to say that emotions and reactions weren't dictated by logic and as such should be accepted for what they were. He'd also be the first one to admit that he was bad about taking his own advice. 

"They look good together don't they?" Kevin's eyes were locked on to the two figures at the counter. Wistfulness etched into the lines of his face. For just a moment Adam could see the schoolboy Kevin had been when they'd first met instead of the university student he had grown into. He was an intense young man except when it came to Jade. She softened the edges and helped him to relax and accept life as it came. It was that intensity though that made him so good at information gathering when the dream team had a job to do. 

Fighting down his own jealousy and a intense desire to wrap his arms around Megabyte's waist, to claim the red head as his own, Adam nodded. "Yeah, they do." He paused and put a comforting hand on Kevin's arm. "She looks better with you. You two are so in love its impossible not to see it." 

Kevin smiled and dropped his gaze to the scratched tabletop. "I know she loves me and I trust her completely. It's not that I think she'd cheat on me or would even want to be with him again." He sighed. His finger traced the deepest scar as he gathered his thoughts. "I was there when they broke up. I was the one that Jade confided in and cried on. She wanted to be with him so much and I think somewhere down inside there is a part of her that still wants to be." 

Adam shook his head; his gaze drifting back to where Jade and Megabyte were now gathering up the mugs, laughing and joking as they did so. "I don't think so. It seems to me that they have finally gotten back to a place where they can enjoy being friends. Jade's over him, Kevin." Silently he added 'I hope he's over her too.'

Kevin looked up and smiled at Jade as she and Megabyte made their way through the tables, mugs raised to avoid spilling them, to where they were seated. "There's just something about Megabyte, you know?" 

Adam's gaze flickered over Megabyte's lean form and up to his face. He took the beer that was offered and returned the lopsided grin with one of his own, his body all too aware of Megabyte's presence when he flopped down on the bench seat next to him. Focusing on just Kevin he pathed just to him. [Yeah, I know]. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(First fight) 

Adam Newman was pissed. Not the Australian 'I've had too many Fosters' kind of pissed. No, this was the American 'I want to pop a cap in your ass' kind of pissed. But then that was fitting since his anger was directed at one Megabyte Damon who happened to be very American despite having spent his teen years living in London. Megabyte was his friend, his boyfriend, and if Adam didn't die from frustration or sexual tension first, his future lover. 

He slammed his still empty mug down on the counter, needing to vent some of the anger and hurt he was feeling. All he'd wanted to do was share something of himself. Let Megabyte know that he trusted him and that he wanted the relationship to evolve. To move from dating into something more long term and committed. Every time he even hinted at it Megabyte freaked. This time though he'd withdrawn not only mentally but physically too. Pushing Adam away as he'd done so. 

Adam stared out into the main room of his dorm, his eyes roaming over the shelves of texts and reference books. Maybe somewhere in all that mess he had an Aussie to American dictionary. Here he was working on his master's degree in linguistics and yet he seemed incapable of communicating clearly with the one person he loved most in the world. The irony would have been amusing if it wasn't so fucking frustrating. 

Everything he said seemed to get lost in the translation from his lips to Megabyte's brain. He said trust and Megabyte heard dependence. He said intimacy and Megabyte heard raise your shields. He said I love you and Megabyte heard the robot from that stupid cheesy old show he use to watch screaming 'danger Will Robinson danger. Abort mission.' 

It seemed like he was always walking on glass. Wondering and waiting when the next thing would set him off, waiting for the big one that would send Megabyte running. He'd run from Jade. Changing continents to do it. Adam wasn't sure how much longer he could go on like this. Never knowing where he stood. It just hurt too much. 

Adam's mind went back to that night he'd told Megabyte how he felt. That he was in love with him. Megabyte had told him then that he thought Adam was hot as hell but he didn't know about love. At the time mutual desire and a willingness to see what happened was enough, but now he wanted more. There was a part of him that kept wondering if he was going to end up like Jade, wishing for but never hearing those three words. 

"I'm sorry. Okay. I wanted this. Really wanted this but obviously that's not fucking enough. Damn it. Just fuck it all to hell." He screamed out loud, needing to vent some of the pressure building up inside. Tears welled up, falling unnoticed as he slid down the wall to settle, head in hands, on the floor. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Break up)

God, there was so much blood. It was everywhere. Staining Adam's shirt and spreading to his where he'd held Adam pressed tightly to him. The white of his t-shirt was tinted red where the thirsty fibers had soaked it up. Blood, and the med crew swarming around like flies on a fresh kill was all he could see. Adam was just lying there on the grass. Still. Not making a sound as they poked and prodded him. Like Dad had when he'd taken the header over the balcony. He'd ended up in a coma for several hellish hours. Seeing him lie there, unconscious, had left Megabyte with emotional scars that ran deep. Scars that he refused to try to come to terms with or even admit existed. 

It was his fault. It was /always/ his fault. Everyone he loved he hurt. Jade'd been the lucky one. He'd only broken her heart. Kept her at arms length and in doing so had kept her safe from what ever it was that seemed to stalk him. 

He'd had no idea what they were up to when they walked into the store that morning. A woman and two men, dressed in deceptively respectable business attire, who asked all the right questions about computer systems. She had asked for him by name, saying she'd gotten it from an associate he's helped the previous day. The needle had come out of no where and by the time he'd thought to teleport it was too late, the drug had kicked in and he couldn't focus. They hadn't wanted him though; he was just a way to get to Adam.

With Adam in their hands they didn't need him any more. He was far too unpredictable for them to take a chance on. Well that wasn't his fault. Giving him drugs to take away his ability to focus also robbed him of his brain/mouth filters. Something he didn't have a lot of to start off with. He knew that he'd pushed too hard when he said it but he couldn't stop himself and he couldn't stop Adam when he'd teleported in front of him then crumbled slowly to lie at his feet. 

Megabyte slowly backed away from where the medical crew was working. Not even aware of his movements until his progress was halted by a solid form hitting his back. Strong hands gripped the shoulders of his leather jacket and his father's voice, soft and low sounded in his ear. "Megabyte, son, he's going to be okay. He's going to need you to be there when he wakes up. Its time to grow up and be a man." 

"I…" Megabyte's voice broke and he stifled a sob of fear and guilt. He tried to pull away but General Damon held on to him, gently and firmly. Focusing, he did what he did best. Teleported and ran. Leaving his father with his leather jacket and the job of telling Adam that his lover had bailed on him. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Reconciliation) 

The walk down the hallway from Jade and Kevin's living room to the spare bedroom where Adam was resting was the longest one Megabyte had ever made. He was sure the length of the flat must have grown to miles, days passing as he made the journey. He'd heard that condemned men called the passage from the detention cell to the gas chamber the long walk, but until that moment he'd never fully appreciated why. The sense of finality that came with knowing it was going to be all over, no matter what you said or did. No matter how much you wanted things to be different. 

Megabyte paused at the door of the room and rubbed his hands on his jeans clad legs. He knew he looked like hell, but he hadn't wanted to take the time to shave, shower and change clothes. Once he'd realized that more than anything he wanted, no, needed to be with Adam it'd seemed inconsequential. It wasn't like Adam'd only seen him at his best. He'd pathed Jade and asked what hospital Adam was in. It'd been a shock when she told him that he'd been released into their care and would be staying in their spare room until he was feeling better.

She'd taken one look at him when he'd teleported in, taking in his disheveled and dirty clothes, still stained with Adam's blood. The haggard look brought on by too few hours of sleep, too many tears and close to twenty hours spent riding his motorcycle. The frown of disapproval had disappeared and she'd pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. 

When she finally let go she brushed at his hair and shook her head. Informing him that he needed to let her know if he left otherwise she would assume he'd done the right thing and Adam had forgiven him. He'd tried to grin and make a joke, but his heart wasn't in it. He didn't have the strength to hide anymore. The events of the last twenty-four hours too painfully real in his mind to cover them up with his usual jester act. 

So here he was, standing in the doorway, watching Adam sleep. Part of him wanted Adam to wake up now and end the ordeal. The other part wanted him to sleep forever and save him the recriminations that were sure to come. Recriminations, fuck off and a final hit the highway asshole. There was no way Adam would take him back now and he didn't blame him. His heart clenched as Adam moved restlessly on the bed then slowly opened his eyes. His voice was soft and raspy but clear, fear giving it just a hint of a tremor. "Megabyte?" 

Megabyte nodded, unable to speak. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking. 

Adam struggled to raise himself up into a sitting position and reached out with his one good arm. "God, I was so scared." 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Make-up/Make-up sex) 

[I've always been scared that I'd do something wrong and you'd run] Adam swallowed hard and kept his face hidden, resting on Megabyte's chest. He knew his words would hurt but he had to say them and get everything out in the open once and for all where it could be addressed and put to rest.

Adam had barely turned seven when his parents were killed by a hit and run driver on the way to pick him up from a birthday party. After the funeral he'd been shipped off to live with his Uncle Grant. He was Adam's mum's older brother and was not keen on the idea of taking in a child. Shared grief and later shared joys had bonded them tightly after the initial struggles of adjusting to each other. Then, a month after he'd started Uni, Uncle Grant had announced he had cancer. Two months later he was gone and Adam was alone again. 

He felt Megabyte tense and waited, barely breathing, for a response that did not come. Adam could tell Megabyte was crying though there was no sound. It was communicated in the way he kept his face hidden in Adam's hair, his body shaking as he suppressed the sobs. Adam knew what he was thinking, how he was punishing himself with recriminations and guilt. Trying to hide how upset he was so Adam wouldn't feel bad about saying what he needed to. When it came to taking blame for the problems they'd had Megabyte never faltered. He'd told Adam over and over again that he sucked at relationships, refusing to believe it when Adam disagreed. 

Adam stroked Megabyte's back and pulled him closer. The sling that kept his injured arm tightly to his chest was quickly becoming more frustrating as it inhibited his ability to hold Megabyte the way he craved to. "If you want to leave after that, I'll…understand." It hurt to say it but he had to. To give Megabyte the out if he needed it. Adam wanted him and loved with everything he was, but he needed to know that Megabyte was here, because he wanted to be. Not because he felt pressured or obligated. That was one of the major issues that had caused the rift between Megabyte and Jade. The tighter she tried to hold on to him the more he'd pushed her away. Finally culminating in Megabyte's decision to study in Colorado instead of at the University of London as he had originally planned. 

Megabyte tightened his hold on Adam, shaking his head. [No. I'm staying]. "I'm…" his voice broke and he continued on telepathically, [staying]. 

For the first time since he had been shot. No, Adam corrected himself, since had told Megabyte that he was in love with him, Adam allowed himself to relax and trust that no matter what happened Megabyte would be there. It was time for both of them to put their pasts behind them and move forward into the future, their future.


End file.
